A Changing Destiny
by ShadowPhoenix10
Summary: An aspiring breeder and a succesful trainer set off on a journey through Kanto. Their brotherly bond only grows stronger as time goes on, however, only one of them will come out unchanged. Follow them through thick and thin as their destinies are ever changing. Rated T for infrequent language.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

 _How could this happen? What caused my life to be so awful? What did I do to deserve this? …I have no idea._

 _I've changed a lot over the last couple months, but Team Rocket has always been a thorn in my side. It's because of them that I am now like this. Maybe after this is all over I can get my revenge on them. Hopefully Blake can help me with that._

 _Blake.. I don't know how I can thank you. You've been such a great help through all of this. I wouldn't be here now without you. Although I can't remember much of our time together, I know for sure that you have been nothing but a good friend this whole time. I'm glad to call you my brother._

 _…I can feel it happening again. I fear that this will be my last entry, I can't even remember what I wrote last time._

 _If you read this Blake, I want you to know that I love you like a brother. I'm glad that I had the chance to go on an adventure with you. Thank you._

 _For probably the last time,_

 _~Ron_

* * *

 **(A/N) Really short prologue here, but I think this is my best bet. I went for the mysterious approach for this prologue. Hopefully I did a good job of it. Let me know what you think!  
**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins

CHAPTER ONE: THE JOURNEY BEGINS

 _Four months prior_

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock. With a sigh, I shut off the alarm and stood up to get ready for the day.

My name is Ronald Gorman. I was born fourteen years ago into a small family in Viridian City. Today is the day I get my first Pokemon. I never was interested in battling, so I spent the first four years that I could learning how to be a Pokemon vet. Eventually, I realized that the numerous Nurse Joy could handle that front, so I decided to become a Pokemon breeder instead.

After a quick shower, I slipped into a simple pair of cargo jeans and pulled on a white and blue striped shirt. When I moved to the mirror to fix my hair, I saw a rather short and skinny boy with dark brown hair and hazel-green eyes looking back at me. After finishing in the bathroom, I made my way back to my room. I put on a grey vest upon arrival, leaving it unzipped; I then slipped a pair of black runners onto my feet, and made my way downstairs.

On my way down the steps, I smelled my favorite breakfast. Hotcakes and bacon. "Good morning, Mom!" I called when I finally made it to the bottom of the steps.

"Morning, honey!" was her reply.

I stepped into the kitchen just as she set down a large plate of pancakes and bacon. "Looks delicious!" I exclaimed, practically leaping into my chair. I instantly dug in, downing five pancakes, four pieces of bacon and a glass of orange juice in a matter of minutes. Most people would be shocked that I can eat this much, as I only weigh ninety-five pounds, but it's normal for me.

As I finished my last bite, my mom spoke from over by the sink. "Blake is coming home today, remember?" She said.

My eyes went wide. "I forgot about that!" I said with happiness thick in my voice.

Blake has been my best friend since I was five. He is on his way back from the Sinnoh Region. He made it to the semi-finals in the league there, just barely losing to a Nidoqueen after a long and intense battle. He should be home within the next hour.

"I'm gonna go see if I can't catch him." I announced as I stood up from my seat, throwing my over my shoulder in the process.

"Alright, Sweetie." She replied. "Don't forget that Professor Oak wanted to see you."

"Alright!" I called back as I stepped through the door.

Once the door was closed, I took off towards Blake's house. As I was walking, I took found my eyes wandering to the cloudless sky. "I wonder how Blake's flight was." I thought out loud. When I finally pulled my eyes away from the sky, the Vealey house was already in view. I quickened my pace a little bit, eager to see my best friend since childhood.

When I reached the door I knocked three times. Inside I heard the scuffling of feet before the door opened.

"Hi there, Mrs. Vealey." I said as she appeared in the doorway.

"Hi, Ron!" She replied with a hug. "It's so good to see you!"

"Good to see you, too!"

"Would you like to come in?" She asked happily.

"Yes please!" I answered, stepping in when she moved to the side.

"How long until Blake is supposed to be home?" I asked.

"Any time now, Ron." Mrs. Vealey answered. "Professor Oak went to pick him up for me."

I sat down on the couch and looked up to see the news on the T.V. I only had enough time to see that it was about some fossils missing from the museum before I heard the door open again.

"Mom? Dad?" came an unmistakable voice from the foyer. "I'm ho- Oof!"

I hopped up off of the couch and moved back towards the entrance to see Blake wrapped in a colossal hug from his mom.

"Welcome home, Blake!" She said with happiness in her voice.

His reply was muffled, but it came all the same. "Thanks, Mom!"

After a moment, Blake's mom let him go. Blake turned toward his dad and gave him a quick hug as well. After his hug was finished, I finally got a good look at him. He hasn't changed a bit. His blond hair is still as messy as ever, and his deep blue eyes still have that mischievous twinkle in them. His very light skin has more freckles than I do, and that's saying something.

He turned to me, and gave a startled gasp. "Ron!" He called as he quickly crossed the distance between us. He wasn't overweight by any means, but his still larger stature swallowed me up in a great bear hug.

I chuckled. "I guess I should've expected that after a year."

I was older by almost a year, but neither of us cared. What he lacked in age he made up for in sense of humor.

"Only a year? I couldn't tell because I was enjoying myself so much." Blake replied. I smiled knowing what was coming next. "I didn't have you breathing down my neck all the time."

"You haven't changed a bit." I laughed. He responded with a laugh of his own.

"So, you ready to meet him, Ron?" Professor Oak asked.

A dumbfounded look made its way onto my face. "Meet who?" I asked.

He pulled out a pokeball and tossed it onto the ground in front of me. A Riolu appeared with a flash of white light. As soon as it saw everyone in the room it jumped behind Professor Oak to hide from all the watchful eyes.

"Professor Rowan sent him to me to see if I could get him to come out of his shell." The Professor said. "But I've had no such luck."

"C'mere bud." I said, dropping to my knees so that he wouldn't be intimidated by me.

After a couple moments without it moving, I decided on a different tactic. I opened a pouch in my bag, and pulled out some Pokemon food.

"You want some of this?" I asked as I held my hand out to offer it to him.

After sniffing the air and smelling the food, the Riolu hesitantly moved out from behind Professor Oak and edged itself towards me. It slowly grabbed the food from my hand, and after another sniff gently nibbled it to test the flavor. It's eyes lit up instantly and with a happy squeak it shoved the rest of the food into its mouth.

Chuckling, I reached my arm out and patted it on the head. "Does it have a name?" I asked as I looked back up toward the Professor.

"Not yet." He replied. "I thought I'd leave that up to you."

"Hmm." I thought for a moment or two. "How about Luke?" I was swiftly met with an excited 'Riolu!' from the baby Pokemon. "Haha. Alright. Luke it is, then."

"You never cease to amaze, Ron." Professor Oak said. "Well, I better be off. Congratulations again, Blake."

And with that, the Professor left.

Afterward, it was swiftly decided that Blake and I were gonna go for a walk to catch up. After a quick goodbye to Blake's parents, we left and began a walk down Route 1.

"So," Blake started. "tell me everything that I missed."

"Does house sitting for my parent's count for anything?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"Then you've heard pretty much all of it."

"What?"

"You know me Blake. Aside from school, I never really left the house. I'm not the adventurous kind of guy."

"That's it. We are going on a journey." He announced.

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"It's time you did something, Ron. So we are going on a journey."

"Ugh.. Is there any way to dissuade you from this?" I asked.

"Not a chance." He responded with a smile.

"Alright, then!" I shouted excitedly. "Let's go on a journey!"

"Alright!" He yelled back. "Let's go pack!"

That dropped my mood pretty quickly. "Right now?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Why so soon?" I questioned further.

"Because I want to get all of the badges in time for the Kanto League." He answered.

I sigh. "Alright. Let's go pack."

The next day, after my usual morning routine, I went to meet with Blake back at his house.

"So!" He called. "You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." was my response. "Hey, are you sure your parents are okay with you leaving again so soon?"

"Yeah, they're fine with it."

"Alright, then! Where to first?" I asked.

"Well," He began. "The Gym here in Viridian City isn't open, something about Giovanni being off on a business trip, so I was thinking Pewter City so we can challenge Brock."

"Sounds good to me!" I exclaimed as we began our walk towards Viridian Forest.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, I asked, "What Pokemon are you taking this time?"

He answered by pulling a single pokeball off of his belt and tossing it in front of us. Out came a Leafeon.

I knelt down in front of it. "Hi there!" I exclaimed. The Leafeon quickly approached me, pushing its head into my hand to get me to pet it. "I've never gotten to see a Leafeon before. But aren't they normally shy?"

"Normally, Yes." Blake responded with a smirk. "But Ivy is by no means normal."

"She's Beautiful." I commented after a few seconds of stroking her soft fur.

Soon I stood back up and we continued our walk with Ivy by our side. For some reason, however, she walked next to me and not Blake. He didn't seem to mind, though.

Eventually, I let Luke out. The normally shy Pokemon didn't get a chance to be so as Ivy was immediately trying to pull him out of his shell. The nervous Riolu settled in soon enough however, and there was chatter to be heard from both Pokemon as we approached the entrance to Viridian Forest.

As I heard the calls of the various wild Pokemon and smelled the fresh air of the forest, all lingering doubts were put to rest. I knew one thing for sure. This journey was going to be the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

 **And that's chapter one! Hopefully it was alright. I've been sick and really exhausted lately so I apologize if it seems... forced. For those of you that are wondering, Blake's personality is based off of my brother's. Loves to crack a joke, but is serious when it comes to anything important. He is also impulsive at times, which would explain the sudden need to take Ron on a journey.  
**

 **I would really appreciate a review if you think this story is worth it. I really do love hearing from you guys.**

 **See you next chapter!**


	3. Bad News

**I have some bad news.**

 **I just had a major account hacking, and unfortunately it looks like the best thing for me to do is get rid of everything. I will be completely getting rid of all of my social media accounts, changing all of my email addresses, and even completely wiping my phone and computer. That sadly means that I will not get the chance to finish any of my stories, which really saddens me. I apologize to anyone who may be disappointed by that. I am thankful for this experience and all of the friendships I have made. I have certainly grown a lot since November last year, and every one of you have helped me along in this. I will probably be reviewing a couple stories I read using a guest account, but otherwise, I don't think I will really be around.**

 **So with a heavy heart, I say for one final time...**

 **Shadow out.**


End file.
